LA ROMPECORAZONES
by Eldest88
Summary: Kara Danvers desea dejar de ser la típica chica tonta a la que siempre le rompen el corazón, desea aprender a ser una Fem Fatal, que mejor que pedirle consejos a una experta...pero, que pasaría si termina envuelta en un juego peligroso con Lena Luthor. Este es un One shot basado en una canción How to be a heartbreaker de Marina and The Diamonds


Hola buen día, estuve casi tres días escribiendo este one-shot, leí tantos y tantos fics con esta parejita que terminé cediendo a la tentación de hacer una.

Este fic está basado en una canción que me encanta, abajo les dejo el link es de Marina and The Diamonds - How to be a heartbreaker.

¡Que lo disfruten!

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen y etc, etc

watch?v=vKNcuTWzTVw

**LA ROMPECORAZONES**

Kara Danvers no era reconocida por ser muy inteligente en cuanto a sus relaciones amorosas, una mancha en la lista era representada por James Olsen, al menos el tipo había intentado estar a su nivel, por un breve tiempo había tratado de ser un superhéroe, aunque todos sabemos que también le fue.

¿Ahora, Mon-el? ¡Dios! Ese alienígena remedo de hombre, ese sí que había sido un enorme rayón en su breve historial amoroso, ni siquiera había logrado convencer a su hermana de ser el indicado o a J´onzz tratando de proteger Ciudad Nacional y, por último, no podemos dejar de lado a Win, su mejor amigo, pero eternamente habitante de la friendzone.

―¿Entonces esa es toda la lista?― Maggie Sawyer se encontraba frente a Kara en el bar esperando a los demás para su noche de juego, por lo que la rubia había decidido entablar una charla con algunas dudas que tenía rondando en su cabeza desde que terminara con el idiota daxamita -y no puedes contar con el chico de la preparatoria, eso solo aumentaría tu visible torpeza-

―Maggie, enserio necesito tu consejo, me siento como una estúpida luego de que Mon-el me engañara con la nueva recepcionista de Catco― los ojos azules se cristalizaron recordando aquella terrible visión, los había encontrado en la sala de suministros semidesnudos, soñó durante semanas con esa imagen.―No puedo creer que Alex te contará acerca del accidente en la prepa, la voy a matar cuando la vea―

―No creo que debas tener esta conversación conmigo Danvers, tienes una hermana, habla con ella― la morena tomó la cerveza que habían solicitado mientras esperaban y bebió un sorbo ignorando por completo la amenaza que iba dirigida a su novia.

―No puedo― la voz chillona de Kara salió al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza golpeando la mesa con su frente ―ella me había advertido sobre Mon-el, no quiero que me restriegue en la cara un _"te lo dije",_ vamos Maggie, la conoces― levantó la vista con esa expresión que sabía, podría derretir el corazón de la Sawyer.

―Rayos Kara, odio que me mires así, es la maldita mirada "gatito Danvers" pero odio más cuando Alex la usa,― bufo con molestia mientras tomaba otro sorbo del líquido amargo ―Está bien, pero si metes la pata yo negaré que tuvimos esta conversación― posó la botella sobre la mesa pensando reflexivamente.

―Juro por Rao que nunca diré nada sobre esto― la de ojos azules levantó la mano cual niña exploradora.

―Solo te voy a dar unas simples reglas Danvers, nada más, pero quiero que tengas presente que esto será solo para que tengas más experiencia y te dejen de ver la cara de idiota, nada de relaciones reales por el momento, te convertiré en toda una seductora ― los ojos marrón brillaron con suspicacia al tiempo que sonreía con malicia, desde que conocía a la chica de krypton, la había visto ser tan inocente y puritana, era hora de despertar a la mujer sexy que sabía que tenía dentro, al fin y al cabo, su novia no se daría cuenta y no habrían reclamos por los resultados, oh pobre Kara, no sabía a quién le estaba pidiendo consejos.

―Ok, hare lo que me pidas Maggie, estoy lista― la rubia se tomó de un trago la copa de tequila que previamente su amiga había ordenado por ella aguantando el sabor amargo en su garganta.

―jajajajaja…Kara, primero debes aprender a beber, no puedes verte sexy si pides estúpidos coctelitos rosas y será peor si gesticulas cada vez que pruebes una bebida fuerte― la morena bebió la copa de tequila de un solo trago demostrando su punto― Esa es la regla número 1, debes divertirte―

―Está bien, pero creo que dejamos la práctica para otro día― las voces de sus amigos retumbaron por todo el local, al parecer todos habían decidido llegar al mismo tiempo, Alex saludo a Kara con un abrazo para luego arrojarse a los brazos de su amada, los ojos azules se desviaron de la escena cursi dándole paso a un alegre Win que le estampaba un beso en la mejilla, J´onzz por su parte le palmeo el hombro para luego acomodarse en la mesa, James solo se atrevía a levantar la mano desde lejos aún incómodo por su reciente relación con Lena, quien le sonreía al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros acogiéndola en un suave y apretado abrazo.

La noche paso con algunas cervezas y muchas risas, la ganadora de la reunión había sido Lena, monopolio, a que estúpido se le había ocurrido aquel juego cuando todos, sin excepción, sabían que la de ojos verdes sería una experta, no por nada dirigía a L-Corp, la compañía más grande de toda Ciudad Nacional.

―¡Eres una tonta Kara! Como se te ocurre traer ese juego, lo haces solo para complacer a tu amiga― Alex le reclamaba al ver perdido su reloj digital de última tecnología ante la avaricia de la Luthor quien se había apoderado de la zona más costosa llenándola de castillos cobrando una cuota muy alta hasta dejarla en bancarrota.

―Yo también perdí mis lentes Alex, no sólo tu caíste en la pobreza― la de ojos azules se acomodaba algunos mechones detrás de su oreja.

―Todos sabemos que te los va a devolver Kara, deja de fingir―Win expresó alejándose del puño que la rubia dirigía a su brazo por meterse.

Alex siguió con su reclamo hasta llegar al auto de su novia ―espero que mañana logres recuperar mi reloj, tonta― ambas se despidieron con un abrazo y muchas sonrisas, Sawyer se acercó también para abrazarla al tiempo que le susurraba al oído que se mantendrían en contacto por el WhatsApp, Win la beso en la mejilla para luego caminar hacia su carro, Lena y James habían sido los primeros en irse pasadas las 11 pm alegando que tenían mucho trabajo al otro día, al igual que J'onzz.

La rubia se elevó despacio vigilando las calles a su alrededor para verificar que se encontraba sola, luego se impulsó hacia el cielo despejado de ciudad Nacional, por lo menos ese día tendría un poco de descanso, nada de llamadas de emergencia, o eso esperaba.

**Regla número 1 debes divertirte, pero cuando hayas terminado debes ser la primera en correr.**

Kara se levantó de su cama muy temprano, Cat le había escrito en la madrugada para informarle de una reunión en su oficina a primera hora de la mañana y según su reloj, ya iba tarde, por lo que, dejando de lado las reglas de su hermana de no usar sus poderes para cosas mundanas, se bañó, se vistió y desayuno en menos de 10 minutos, sonriente se acomodó sus lentes de repuesto en su nariz para luego salir por el balcón hacia Catco, si tenía suerte, llegaría antes que su jefe.

Medio día había pasado en su escritorio revisando el artículo que le habían solicitado en la mañana, Cat era demasiado intensa cuando se lo proponía, mucho peor cuando tenía visitas sorpresa por parte de su madre, como había sucedido ese día, por lo que Kiera, había sido la palabra más usada en la horrible voz chillona de la editora en jefe.

Su concentración en la pantalla fue interrumpida por un mensaje en su celular, entorno sus ojos azules en busca de algún testigo que la pudiera acusar de pérdida de tiempo injustificada al revisar las notificaciones de la pantalla, al no ver a nadie coloco la contraseña buscando el origen de los mensajes, uno de Maggie recordándole que tenían una conversación pendiente y otro de Lena preguntándole si tendría tiempo ese día para visitarla.

Medito por un momento en el hecho de que tenia poca práctica con las bebidas y lo importante que era para su cuñada el que aprendiera, ¿quién más que Lena para enseñarle el arte de la degustación alcohólica? Muchas veces la había visto con un vaso de whisky y nunca la vio embriagarse, sonrió complacida de la lógica en su pensamiento al tiempo que le escribía a su amiga una confirmación de que estaría en su apartamento muy a las 10pm, apago la pantalla dejando a un lado el aparato y volviendo a poner sus ojos en la computadora, si quería salir a esa hora tendría que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a los mandatos de su jefe.

Faltando 15 minutos para las 10pm verificó los últimos retoques de los artículos escritos ese día y se los envío por correo a Snapper para una última validación, a continuación, apago el sistema y recogió sus cosas, lo bueno de volar era que no dependía del tráfico, por lo que en 10 minutos ya se encontraba frente al edificio de la Luthor llamando por el intercomunicador.

―Te esperaba por el balcón Kara― la morena le sonrió divertida cuando le abría la puerta de su pent-house.

―No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad Lena, además, no sabía si estabas en compañía de James― la rubia ingresó dejando su bolso y chaqueta colgados en la entrada.

―No te preocupes, él está de viaje, Cat lo mandó a cubrir el congreso en Washington― la Luthor se dirigió hasta la cocina para sacar dos copas de vino.

―uhm… ¿podemos cambiar la bebida por hoy?―Kara camino hasta el mesón colocando un codo sobre la superficie.

―Si claro, cuál deseas― guardó ambas copas y el vino que había preparado

―Qué te parece whisky para ti y…― la rubia se sonrojo al notar la mirada extrañada de su amiga mientras extendía su brazo y le mostraba una botella de color verde oscuro que llevaba en su mano. ―Ron de aldebberan para mí―

―uhm…no sé, es una bebida muy fuerte para ti Kara, no creo que estés acostumbrada, ese es del bar alienígena ¿verdad?, te lo dio M´gann ―

―Por eso quiero que me enseñes,― se mordió el labio al tiempo que juntaba las cejas y ponía sus ojos azules en modo cachorrito, un truco que nunca le fallaba con su amiga. ―¿por favor?―

"Maldita mirada tierna" pensó la morena mientras sacaba dos vasos con la marca Jack Daniel´s y una botella con whisky para ella, Maggie ya le había advertido lo mortíferos que podrían ser los licores que se vendían para los procedentes de otros planetas en aquel local―Está bien, pero vamos al sofá, ¿Ya comiste algo? No es bueno beber si tienes vacío el estómago―

―Antes de venir pedí a domicilio al restaurante Thai que te gusta, en unos minutos deben llegar― ambas se acomodaron en el sofá grande en cada esquina, Lena dejó las copas y la botella sobre la mesa central, pero al instante se tuvo que levantar pues el mensajero había llegado con su comida, pagó aún con las protestas de Kara sobre que era su invitación, luego repartió las cajitas, 6 para la rubia y 2 para ella, envidiaba el metabolismo kryptoniano.

Una hora después de la cena levantaban cada una su vaso, ―Primera copa, si quieres apreciar el sabor y la textura correctamente, debes dar un sorbo pequeño, debes permitirles a tus papilas distinguir la composición... tomar no se trata solo de embriagarse, es en realidad una sublimación de los sentidos, disfrutar. Así que, con esto, cuando tomes un trago más abundante te ahorraras las muecas que haces siempre que bebes Kara- Sonrió recordando los gestos de la rubia, no obstante, en el fondo desearía seguir viéndolos, aunque fuera de vez en cuando. -En el segundo sorbo, podría decirse, algo más atrevido. Trata de sentir el sabor bajando por tu garganta, no lo tomes rápido, deslízalo suavemente por tu boca― Lena bebía whisky común para humanos y Kara el ron especial para alienígenas.

―Me cuesta creer que te guste este sabor tan amargo― La rubia sacaba la lengua ignorando por completo el primer consejo de su amiga.

―No te voy a seguir enseñando si no prestas atención, Kara―

―Está bien, lo siento, voy a tratar de acostumbrarme― levantó nuevamente el vaso, pero esta vez solo tomó un poco del líquido en su boca resistiendo los gestos en su rostro, hasta que sus papilas estaban encontrando más agradable el licor ―creo que este estuvo mucho mejor― Sonrió divertida al tiempo que tomaba un trago un poco más largo.

―Ya lo creo, por lo menos ahora solo mueves tus cejas― la de ojos verdes se tapó la boca tratando de contener su risa.

―Muy graciosa, vas a ver que me vuelvo toda una experta―

_**6 copas después…**_

―Amm...es…raro...Lena…¿tienes…un..a...hermana...ge...gemela?― la kryptoniana sonreía mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vaso, pero con la mala suerte de que gran parte de su contenido se le escurría por la comisura de su labio hasta llegar a la barbilla.

―jajajajaja…eres...un...a tonta…estás derramando una…bebida muy costosa Ka…Kara― Lena se hallaba prácticamente sobre el regazo de la rubia por lo que estiró su mano para limpiar a su amiga.

―No…no...ese te hace daño…Lena...no puedes tocarlo― atrapó la pequeña mano de la Luthor en el aire antes de que la tocara.

―Estas…bebiendo del m…mío, el tuyo se terminó hace…rato― soltó el agarre de su amiga colocando sus dedos en su mandíbula, ― rayos, derramaste una gran cantidad―

―espera lo intentó…de nuevo― los ojos azules brillaron traviesos cuando el vaso volvió a perder la dirección de su boca haciendo que el líquido se fuera de nuevo por la esquina de su boca.

―jajajajaja… Ers...muy...torpe...― los labios rojos de la Luthor se posaron en la barbilla de su amiga absorbiendo el licor que se derramaba, con movimientos pausados lamió hacia arriba hasta llegar a la comisura de la boca.

―Le…na...― los ojos azules se posaron en los verdes con un brillo extraño para la morena, uno que ella misma no supo controlar en los propios, segundos fueron suficientes para darle paso a esa necesidad absurda de rozar sus labios, una lamida por parte de la lengua inquieta de la Luthor terminó en besos apasionados.

Lena rodeo el cuello de Kara colocando una de sus manos en la nuca atrayéndola más cerca, mientras que la otra viajaba por el borde de su saco explorando su abdomen, la rubia se estremeció con el contacto, pero la abrazo por la cintura con su mano derecha, rozando su pierna con la izquierda al tiempo que levantaba el vestido para tocar la suave piel del muslo desplazándose hasta el trasero que apretó con su mano abierta.

―Oh por Dios― gimió la Luthor separándose por oxígeno ―cama― se felicitó mentalmente de poder articular aunque fuera una sola palabra.

―Uhm― al menos una pudo usar su cerebro, pero eso estaba demás cuando tenías súper fuerza, Kara se levantó del sofá esquivando algunos objetos en el camino mientras llevaba enredada a Lena en su cintura hasta su habitación donde la bajó para quitarle su vestido entre más besos, luego se quitó el saco, la camisa y el pantalón al tiempo que se lamia los labios teniendo la sublime visión de la Luthor en ropa interior sobre aquella cama King Size.

―Ven acá ― la voz ronca de la morena hizo estremecer el centro de la kryptoniana, caminó despacio hasta estar a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su amiga quien la empujó de lado hasta que su espalda tocó el mullido colchón ―quiero que te vengas…en mi boca Kara― los ojos verdes se encendieron con ese fuego lleno de lujuria que la hizo tragar duro.

―Oh… Por Rao― logró articular cuando sintió suaves mordiscos bajando por su garganta hasta llegar a su pecho, la lengua experta atrapó uno de sus pezones haciéndola gemir muy fuerte al tiempo que con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro, su placer se disparaba en todas direcciones, mucho más, cuando esa boca carmesí bajo con dulces toques por su abdomen hasta llegar al monte de venus, cuando una sensación inesperada la atacó.

―Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre Kara― Lena se acomodó en medio de las piernas de su amiga deseosa de probar el dulce sabor de su centro, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un suave ronquido proveniente de su acompañante ―no…no…vamos Kara, no me hagas esto― se levantó de su posición arrastrándose sobre el cuerpo laxo y relajado de la rubia ―¡Me lleva el diablo!, te odio Kara― suspiró frustrada al tiempo que posaba la frente en el pecho descubierto, su amante se había quedado dormida.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

―Que rayos…mi cabeza― la rubia buscaba a tientas su celular sobre la cama incapaz de abrir los ojos, la luz del sol estaba más brillante de lo normal, ―¿Qué…?― musito abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando su mano se tropezó con la tibieza de otro cuerpo en su cama, error, sus ojos azules divagaron por la estancia dándose cuenta con horror de que ese no era su cuarto, esa no era su cama y el cuerpo a su lado semidesnudo era el de su mejor amiga quien descansaba tranquila boca abajo y sin sujetador.

―Oh…no...no...qué diablos pasó anoche― susurró al tiempo que se tapaba la boca evitando un posible sonido fuerte, se levantó despacio arrastrándose sobre la suavidad de la sabana hasta posar ambos pies sobre el frío suelo de madera, ―¿Porque estoy desnuda?― abrió la boca varias veces sintiendo la cabeza muy adolorida, saltó disparada de la cama cuando sintió vibrar el reloj en su muñeca, un mensaje de su jefa preguntando si acaso había muerto en algún accidente pues pasaban de las 7am ―carajo― musito mientras se desplazaba en puntillas por la habitación recogiendo su ropa desperdigada por toda la estancia, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Lena se giró sobre el colchón de la cama, su corazón acelerado además de su cerebro a medio funcionar tratando de ingeniar alguna excusa creíble por su muy evidente huida, sin embargo, volvió a respirar tranquila cuando el cuerpo aún en coma se mantuvo quieto sobre la cama por lo que atinó a salir en silencio de la alcoba hasta quedar en la sala y ser testigo del desorden, cerró los ojos esperando que atenuara aquel dolor en la sien, se vistió en segundos para luego dirigir sus pasos hacia el balcón por donde salió apresurada hacia su apartamento donde se bañó y se cambió de ropa, luego se encaminó hacia su trabajo, con suerte ese día, no tendría que cruzarse con Lena.

**Regla número 2 No te apegues demasiado a alguien que podrías perder**

_**"necesitamos hablar"**_ ese había sido el escueto mensaje que Lena le había enviado pasado el mediodía, un leve estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral al ser consciente de que no podría simplemente ignorar a su mejor amiga, ella tenía el dinero y la tecnología suficiente para ir a buscarla hasta a la mismísima fortaleza de la soledad, así que no tenía ninguna escapatoria, necesitaba hablar primero con Maggie, al fin que ella y sus consejos habían tenido gran culpa en los hechos de la noche pasada.

―Pequeña Danvers, estamos en medio de una balacera por si no te has dado cuenta― Maggie y Kara se encontraban detrás de un auto, la morena se protegía de las balas de los ladrones que habían tenido la idea de que sería un buen día para robar el banco, mientras que la heroína trataba de mantener su conversación lo más discreta posible.

―Maggie...anoche…uhm...dormí con alguien― sus mejillas se tintaron levemente.

―¡Bien! Esa es mi chica…― le golpeó el hombro con el puño cerrado ―auch…maldita sea, casi me partes la mano―

―No creo que comprendas lo grave que es…me embriagué y perdí el control, esa no soy yo...―

―Primero atrapa a los malos, luego te explico porque es genial que pierdas tu tan amado control― la morena la observó risueña mientras supergirl se levantaba y las balas le rebotaban en su pecho, que suerte tiene su cuñada de poder superar los estragos del licor, "maldito metabolismo kryptoniano, que envidia" pensó siguiendo los movimientos de la rubia.

―Dame 5 minutos Sawyer― usando su velocidad confiscó cada una de las armas dejándolas a los pies de la oficial.

―Nos ahorras dos horas y muchas balas, si sabes que eso significan menos impuestos, ¿verdad?― la agente se levantó de su escondite dando las órdenes necesarias a sus compañeros para que apresaran a los maleantes.

―Ojalá eso significará que el helado es más barato en el supermercado―

―¿Porque siempre estás pensando en comida?― Maggie suspiró divertida.

―Uhm…la persona con la que…ya sabes…― se sonrojo recordando las imágenes de la mañana ―está en una relación― sus ojos azules se desviaron sobre la avenida evitando cualquier contacto con los marrones.

―Wow…sí que eres una alumna aventajada― se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa ―pero esto me parece mucho mejor, si "esa" persona está en una relación podrían solo divertirse, ya sabes, sin compromisos― poso su mano en el hombro de su cuñada.

―Sólo espero que no hayas usado estas estúpidas reglas con mi hermana― tenso la mandíbula con solo imaginarlo direccionando sus ojos hacia los de la Sawyer con una tacita amenaza.

―Hey…¿de qué hablan ustedes dos?― Alex caminaba hacia ellas con preocupación ―¿estás bien amor?― se colgó del cuello de la morena uniendo sus labios para un dulce beso.

―Agh…ya empezaron con sus cursilerías, nos vemos― la rubia se alejó para luego impulsarse hacia el cielo, ya no podía seguir evitando la charla con su mejor amiga, y mejor si iba con el traje de supergirl, al menos así no se sentiría tan insegura, en algo si tenía razón la novia de su hermana, Lena ya tenía una relación, no estaba mal intentar un affaire.

**Regla número 3 Debes parecer enamorada sin estarlo y jamás permitir que sea real si no quieres fracasar **

―Jess por favor limpia mi agenda por el día de hoy, estaré ocupada el resto de la tarde― la Luthor levantó el auricular al notar la presencia de su amiga en el balcón de su oficina.

―Está mañana te fuiste muy temprano Kara― la pelinegra le sonreía de manera coqueta al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla detrás de su escritorio.

―Uhm…tenía que estar temprano en Catco, ya sabes cómo se pone Snapper cuando llego tarde― desvío los ojos azules evidentemente sonrojada ―disculpa que te…amm...ya sabes…―

―Te disculpas por abandonarme en la cama esta mañana o por lo que paso anoche Kara,― su voz ronca estremeció por completo a la rubia haciéndola tropezar con la ventana del balcón al dar un paso hacia atrás cuando la morena se acercaba peligrosamente a su espacio personal, esa abolladura en el concreto se vería más tarde.

―yo….ah...yo―

―Eres linda cuando estás tartamudeando― le sonrió ladinamente deteniendo sus pasos hasta quedar a solo centímetros de la súper heroína y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Tu eres más linda cuando sonríes así― la rubia se cruzó también de brazos al tiempo que daba un paso más cerca de la Luthor y sonreía de manera coqueta dejando de lado los nervios que sentía y que aceleraban terriblemente los latidos de su corazón _"si Lena creía que la tenía acorralada estaría muy equivocada"_

Ambas se quedaron en silencio sintiendo el ambiente tenso que las rodeaba, ¿quién daría el siguiente paso?, se preguntaba la de ojos azules mientras que inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior al posar su mirada en los carmesíes de la Luthor.

―Eso es trampa señorita Danvers― De nuevo esa voz ronca llenaba los sentidos de Kara por completo enviando pequeñas corrientes por su columna.

―Si me sigues hablando así olvidare que estamos en tu oficina y te comeré sobre el escritorio― el azul de sus ojos se oscureció dando paso a una mirada llena de lujuria, la mandíbula de Lena se desprendió por un segundo desconcertada por la visión de este lado tan jodidamente sexy de su mejor amiga.

―No estoy del todo en desacuerdo con esa idea...― dio otro paso hasta quedar totalmente pegada al cuerpo de su interlocutora moviendo ambos brazos para ponerlos alrededor de su cuello.

―Que pasara con James...― susurro suavemente sobre los labios rojos de la Luthor.

―Ojos que no ven...― término de musitar la pelinegra al tiempo que terminaba con el poco espacio que había entre sus bocas, la rubia la tomo por la cintura arrastrándola hasta el escritorio donde la levantó para que se sentara sobre su superficie.

―Por Rao, eres endemoniadamente sexy― articulo Kara mientras se deleitaba en los labios carnosos de su amiga,

―Y tú te ves tan caliente con ese traje...― la morena bajó sus manos hasta la S en su pecho para empezar a masajear ambos senos encontrándolos muy firmes.

―Aunque me encienda la idea de hacerlo sobre tu escritorio, no creo que sea bueno que Jess entre y nos interrumpa, será mejor que vayamos a tu apartamento― cerro sus ojos azules tratando de encontrar algo de autocontrol, Dios sabía que podría desnudarla allí mismo si no se detenían.

―Tienes razón, preferiría una superficie menos peligrosa― la apartó suavemente para posteriormente bajar de la mesa acomodándose el vestido que ya tenía casi a media nalga, _"que rápidas eran las manos de una kryptoniana" _sonrió divertida por aquel pensamiento.

―Oh Lena, serás mi perdición― Suspiro al dar varios pasos más cerca del balcón, diez minutos después de esperar a que la Luthor diera algunas instrucciones a su secretaria y ambas se encontraban sobrevolando Ciudad Nacional.

―¿Sabes? aunque odio horriblemente las alturas, contigo me siento segura cuando volamos― apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

―Eso es porque soy supergirl,― sonrió sin quitar los ojos azules del cielo oscuro.

―No, eso pasa porque eres Kara, mi mejor amiga― las palabras de la morena la hicieron estremecer, pero esta vez de una forma muy distinta, no había lujuria, había dudas, ¿y si este juego la hacía perder su amistad?

**Regla número 4 debes parecer pura, dar el beso de despedida en la puerta y dejarlo deseando más**

La joven proveniente de krypton aterrizó enfrente del edificio de la Luthor en silencio.

―¿Porque no entraste por el balcón Kara?― los ojos verdes la observaron contrariada.

―James...él está en la sala hablando por teléfono― desvió la mirada hacia el pent-house donde el moreno se paseaba sosteniendo el auricular en la mano contra su oído. Sintió una punzada a la que no quiso darle nombre en aquel momento y le bajó la velocidad a todas sus revoluciones.

―uhm...entiendo― _"el universo está en mi contra" _pensó la morena recordando la noche anterior donde la rubia se había quedado dormida a mitad del camino a la gloria. ―Entonces...nos veremos…¿en otro momento?― _"Dios, porque no te arrodillas y le ruegas que te haga suya aquí mismo" _se alejó dando algunos pasos girándose hacia la entrada del complejo visiblemente sonrojada al notar su voz más chillona.

―Espera...― la Danvers alcanzó a atrapar su mano jalando su cuerpo hasta tenerlo entre sus fuertes brazos ―No puedes irte sin despedirte apropiadamente― susurro sobre los labios carmesí que temblaron ante el roce, siendo atrapados después por la boca de la súper heroína quien con el toque suave de su lengua se abrió paso para explorar con más conciencia ahora que no tenía la mente nublada por el licor.

Se separaron en busca del preciado oxigeno juntando ambas frentes ―Descansa Len, te amo― musitó una sonrojada Kryptoniana al tiempo que se alejaba lentamente del cálido abrazo de la morena que se había quedado sin palabras y solo la veía elevarse por el cielo estrellado de Ciudad Nacional.

**Al final haremos lo necesario porque no queremos que nos vuelvan a romper el corazón, es mejor ser falsa, no te puedes arriesgar a perder de nuevo en el amor. **

―Kara ya llevo las palomitas, busca el capítulo en Netflix― La voz de la hermana mayor resonó desde la cocina.

―Si Alex, no olvides separar las mías para llenarlas de caramelo― la menor busco con el control entre el listado de series favoritas.

―Olvídalo, no quiero terminar en una pelea cuando te las termines y trates de robar las mías― Alex se acercaba con un tazón enorme rebosando de palomitas.

―Sabes que podría patear tu trasero― la rubia se sentaba al lado de su hermana estirando el brazo hasta el contenedor.

―Aja, como siempre fantaseando, que yo recuerde, la última vez te hice morder el polvo hermanita― con un rápido movimiento desvió el brazo en el que llevaba la preciada carga evitando así un posible robo.

―Tonta― haciendo un mohín pulso el botón central del control para iniciar a ver el capítulo, pero su concentración se vio afectada cuando sintió vibrando el celular en su bolsillo ―Diablos, espero no sea una emergencia― encendió la pantalla para revisar las notificaciones, un mensaje de Lena sobresalía de la parte superior.

**Lena Luthor: **_**"¿Vas a soñar conmigo esta noche?"**_

Se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo de medio lado mientras le respondía.

_**Kara Danvers: "es posible, aún tengo tu escritorio en mi memoria"**_

Regreso la mirada a la tele esperando ansiosa por otro mensaje que llegó dos minutos después.

_**Lena Luthor: "Me gusta ese escenario, pero en mi sueño quiero probar tus pechos firmes, meterlos en mi boca y…**_

Su lectura fue interrumpida al tener que poner el celular boca abajo, pues su hermana se hallaba recargada en su hombro buscando con la mirada la pantalla del aparato.―¿Qué lees? ¿algún mensaje de peligro?―

―¿Uhm?― Sus incendiadas neuronas trabajan a ritmo vertiginoso tratando de entender las palabras de Alex.

―Estas muy roja, parece que fueras a explotar, ¿estás bien?― los ojos avellana la observaron con preocupación.

―Ah...si...solo...déjame responder y seguimos viendo la tele― desvió los iris azules nuevamente hacia su celular digitando con agilidad sobre la pantalla.

_**Kara Danvers: "lo siento, noche de hermanas, ten...sexys sueños?" **_

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al instante de pulsar el botón enviar.

―Ok...dime como se llama...― la mayor alcanzó el control apagando por completo el televisor.

―¿Qué?― la rubia escondió el teléfono detrás de su espalda como acto reflejo.

―Como se llama el tipo con el que sales― Alex se cruzó de brazos rotando levemente el dorso para observar mejor a su hermana.

―De que estas hablando, no salgo con nadie― Se acomodó los lentes con nerviosismo.

―Conozco esa mirada Kara, te gusta― Alex entrecerró los ojos no creyendo ni una sola palabra.

―Estás loca, sabes perfectamente que no tengo tiempo para eso― se apodero del tazón olvidado por su hermana y lleno su mano con suficientes palomitas para llenar por completo su boca.

―Y tú sabes perfectamente que con solo una llamada podría averiguar hasta la talla de su bóxer, así que suelta la sopa― La directora de la DEO le arrebato el contenedor dejándolo sobre la mesa de la sala.

―¡No te atrevas!― Grito exaltada la rubia al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

―Kara solo trato de cuidarte, Dios sabe las ganas que tuve de disparar unas cuantas balas de plomo concentrado a Mon-el cuándo te rompió el corazón, no quiero que pase eso nuevamente― se puso de pie para abrazar a su hermana.

―Yo lo sé, eres sobreprotectora― le devolvió el gesto apretando suavemente los brazos tratando de no lastimarla ―Igual solo es un affaire...no tiene importancia― Kara murmuro sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

―¿affaire? ¿de dónde conoces tú esa palabra?― se separó con brusquedad buscando con la mirada los ojos azules.

―Cállate o no te sigo contando― la rubia levanto su dedo índice de forma amenazante.

―Está bien, continua― levantó ambas manos acomodándose nuevamente en el mullido sofá.

―Te decía, solo es una aventura con alguien que ya tiene una relación― Kara se arrellanó en el mueble muy cerca de la mayor.

―¡¿Que?! de cuando acá, mi hermanita de corazón noble y puro tiene ese tipo de relaciones, pero más importante, ¿con quién?― la cara de asombro de la mayor era monumental.

―No te lo voy a decir― La rubia tomo nuevamente el tazón para seguir comiendo palomitas.

―Tienes que hacerlo― La pelirroja frunció el ceño con molestia.

―Olvídalo― Volvió a llenar su mano de comida y la engullo rápidamente.

―No me obligues a hackear tu teléfono Kara, ya te comiste la mitad de las palomitas, solo haces eso cuando te quieres comer tus problemas― los ojos avellana se posaron en el tazón y luego en los azules.

―¡Ya tiene a alguien más Alex! realmente no importa su nombre porque solo es un juego, solo...soy su juguete― la rubia se sonrojo notando el significado de sus palabras volviendo a dejar el contenedor sobre la mesa ―Uhm...no...digo...es Mi Juguete, solo estoy siguiendo las reglas para ser un gran seductor o seductora en mi caso―

―¿Las reglas de que?...oh...no...no...no― los ojos avellana se abrieron al recordar aquellas mismas palabras en boca de su novia hace apenas unos meses, su mente recordó el dichoso listado que ella guardaba con recelo en una cajita de memorias antiguas ―Voy a matar a Maggie― logró articular al tiempo que buscaba en su teléfono el nombre de su ahora no tan amada mujer ―Trae tu trasero al apartamento en este instante Sawyer― sin esperar un saludo ni tampoco una respuesta presionó el botón rojo cortando la breve llamada.

―Hey...no...ella...no tiene nada que ver― la rubia entorno las cejas al ser consiente que había metido la pata.

―No me mientas Kara, conozco esa lista y estás equivocada, no es para ser un seductor, es para ser un rompecorazones...― frunció el ceño con visible molestia ―Y en un juego así, conociéndote, eres tú la que va a terminar con el corazón roto―

―¡Eso no es verdad!― la kryptoniana grito exasperada.

―Pues parece que te afecta bastante el que tenga una relación, ¿no lo crees?― la conversación fue interrumpida por el leve toque en la puerta, Alex se levantó de la silla caminando hasta la entrada dando paso a una extrañada Maggie.

―Esa llamada fue algo agresiva Danvers, no sé si hemos llegado a esa etapa de nuestra relación― trato de bromear la morena sin mucho éxito

―¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermana?― Alex tenso la mandíbula al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

―Agh...sabía que no podía confiar en que pudieras guardar un secreto Kara― frunció el ceño mientras posaba sus ojos marrones sobre el cuerpo inerte de la rubia en el sofá quien solo atino a levantar la mano a modo de saludo ―Ella me pidió consejos amor...usó la maldita mirada "gatito Danvers" soy débil cuando la usas, lo sabes― volvió su atención a su visiblemente enojada novia.

―Le enseñaste a ser una rompecorazones...a mi hermana…¿enserio quieres que te explique lo malo que fue eso Maggie?― Alex cerró la puerta volviendo al lado de su hermana en el sillón.

―¡Demonios! acaso ella...― los ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa.

―Es probable...― la pelirroja asintió.

―Pero solo ha pasado una semana, no es posible que alguien...― la morena caminó con lentitud hasta la silla más cercana.

―hablamos de MI hermana, Kara Danvers, ¿sabes cuál sería la probabilidad en este caso?― los ojos avellana observaron con intensidad los marrones.

― 99.9%...mierda― Maggie se desplomó sobre la silla soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

―¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar en clave?! ¡No soy un maldito holograma!― la rubia bufó molesta desde su lugar en el sofá.

―¿Quién es?― la Sawyer pregunto con curiosidad.

―No les voy a decir― la de ojos azules tomó una almohada y la puso en su cabeza esperando que con eso dejaría de escucharlas.

―Duh...tienes súper oído tonta― Alex estiró el brazo tomando la punta de la almohada para jalarla.

―Déjame en paz, solo no quiero verlas, es más...―se levantó del sillón con mucha determinación ―Me largo― recogió sus cosas de la mesa dispuesta a salir volando por el balcón, pero la vibración de su celular la sorprendió cuando lo sostenía en la mano dejándolo caer al suelo al ver el nombre de la persona que la llamaba, con tan mala suerte que el aparato cayó justo frente a su hermana.

―Le..Lena?― la pelirroja se inclinó sobre el teléfono, estuvo por entregárselo a su hermana cuando pensó en las coincidencias, la única razón para esconder el nombre sería si se trata de alguien conocido y ella... ¡Ella está con James! ―¿Es ella tu affaire?―

―Nah... ¿Cómo crees?― Se río nerviosa y exageradamente. ―Es una locura, ella jamás…se prestaría…es Lena… ya sabes…―

Aquello fue el último clavo en el ataúd de la Luthor. ―¡Es ella!― los avellana se abrieron desproporcionadamente ante el descubrimiento.

―¡Te acostaste con Lena Luthor!― Maggie observó a Kara con la boca abierta, tapándosela con la mano al ver la palidez en su rostro ―Ups...―

―¿le diste tu V Card a Lena?― Alex se levantó sorprendida del sofá.

―Espera, espera... ¿Eras Virgen?― los ojos marrones se abrieron con asombro ―Pero tú y Mon-El...― hizo señas obscenas con sus manos.

―Yo no estaba lista y cuando iba a... Lo vi con Eve en la oficina...― desvió sus ojos azules de las manos de su cuñada pretendiendo no saber qué significaban esos movimientos.

―Te quedarás sin sexo... 1 mes, no... 2 meses... Sawyer― el dedo índice de la mayor de las Danvers amenazó con mucho énfasis hacia la culpable.

―¿Intentabas ser una rompecorazones, siendo virgen y con tu mejor amiga? Esto sería épico si no fuera porque... Seremos solo yo y mi amigo en el baño durante dos meses.― La latina suspiro con tristeza.

―Demasiada información... Te mandaré la cuenta de mi terapeuta.― la rubia bromeó, porque la peor parte es que había sido la primera noche con la mujer más sexy que conocía, pero no sé acordaba ni un poco, casi quería llorar.

―¿Alguien pensó en los riesgos? Si Lena fuera la del corazón roto, ella es la única persona en todo el planeta capaz de fabricar kryptonita, ¿saben lo peligroso que es eso?― La directora de la DEO empezó a pensar en todas las posibilidades de fuga para su hermana.

―Ella nunca me haría daño― la rubia defendió a su amiga de las calumnias.

―No conoces lo peligrosa que es una mujer despechada Kara― la Sawyer replicó a sabiendas de las muchas veces que ella misma fue víctima de la venganza por parte de sus ex.

―No es como que su corazón pudiera salir roto, ella tiene a James...― volvió al sofá dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo.

―Oh, Kara― ―Tú eres la única que no se da cuenta de lo tremendamente enamorada que has estado de Lena desde que la conociste...― Alex la miro con ternura.

―Es verdad pequeña Danvers, cuando preguntaste sobre ese asunto... jamás hubiera imaginado que te enredarías con Luthor, es tu mejor amiga… lo dices toooodo el tiempo― Maggie gesticulo con exageración.

―Estaba aprendiendo lo de beber... estábamos muy tomadas, pero luego pensé en lo bonitos que son los ojos de Lena, y seguí mirando su cara... sus ojos son tan verdes como la más pura madre selva y luego sus labios...― sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir la verdad detrás de sus pensamientos recurrentes... ―Oh por Rao, de verdad me gusta Lena.― Suspiró. ―Y eso explica porque sus besos sabían a...―

―Shhhh... no voy a escuchar la parte sobre como mi hermanita, mi osito Tedy se convirtió en una amante salvaje y seductora fem fatal...― la pelirroja se movió sobre el sofá hasta posar su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana acariciando la melena rubia ―... Tres meses Sawyer ― los ojos avellana se entrecerraron al posarlos sobre su novia.

―Kara... ¿podrías omitir los detalles? A este paso me voy a quedar sin sexo de por vida―

―Pero lo que no comprendo es por qué Lena decidió estar contigo ¿acaso no ama a James?― Alex ignoro por completo los gimoteos de la Sawyer.

―Solo se le pasaron las copas... No soy nada serio para ella, y bueno era lo que buscaba... ¿Son las reglas? ¿no?― trato de formar una sonrisa logrando solo un tierno mohín.

―Oh.. cállate, por piedad ― Suplicó Maggie antes de que la sentencia le fuera incrementando más.

―Entonces Lena me va a conocer de una forma muy desagradable― La expresión de la pelirroja se endureció.

―No le hagas nada Alex... yo... Yo daré por terminado este asunto, no es correcto, lo sé― la rubia suspiró con tristeza.

―Si no veo resultados esta semana Kara... Lena requerirá cirugía plástica para su nariz, ¿Capichi?― los ojos avellana se tensaron al tiempo que su tono de voz se oscurecía.

―Ca... Capichi― Kara musito con suavidad.

―Ahora vamos todas a dormir, es la una de la mañana― Maggie se levantó del sillón caminando detrás de Alex quien se detuvo y se giró sobre sus talones colocando ambas manos en su pecho.

―Tu...sofá...estás castigada...tú...― señaló a su hermana ―duermes conmigo, no es bueno que estés sola en tu apartamento― Alex abrazo a la rubia empujándola hacia su habitación, Maggie por su parte suspiró exasperada tirándose sobre el sofá, serían tres meses muy largos.

_**Oficina de Lena Luthor:**_

Una semana había pasado ya desde la última vez que Kara había estado en su oficina, lo peor de todo era tener que ver su escritorio y no dejar de imaginarse a la rubia haciéndola suya una y otra vez sobre la superficie "malditos pensamientos lujuriosos", se mordió el labio tratando de apagar el incendio entre sus piernas, observó la pantalla de su celular por centésima vez, le había escrito varias veces a su amiga esperando ansiosa por alguna respuesta posterior, y ahí estaba el mayor problema de todos, "su amiga", cómo había sido tan idiota para no prever las consecuencias de sus actos, después de tantos esfuerzos por controlarse a sí misma, por evitar seguir sus impulsos y ahora había perdido a su mejor amiga por sus deseos pasionales.

_**Lena Luthor: "¿Podemos vernos esta noche?" **_

Ese fue el último mensaje que le había enviado a la rubia en horas de la mañana, pero ya eran las 5pm y aunque el mensaje se mostraba como leído no se lo respondió en ningún momento.

"Maldita sea" levanto el teléfono exasperada ―Jess llama a mantenimiento, diles que manden otro escritorio, necesito que saquen este de mi oficina― colgó el auricular sin esperar alguna confirmación por parte de su secretaria.

Una hora más viendo la pantalla de su computador inútilmente, no había podido pasar de la primera hoja del contrato de construcción de las nuevas oficinas en Metrópolis, dos toques en la puerta la hicieron levantar sus ojos verdes, Jess estaba en compañía del jefe de Mantenimiento, venían por el escritorio, se levantó exhausta de la mesa dejándoles espacio a sus empleados, caminó hacia el sofá para relajarse un poco pero su movimiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un mensaje en su celular, se giró sobre sus talones con torpeza perdiendo el equilibrio, su secretaria la sostuvo por el brazo evitando que cayera, le agradeció con un gesto mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar el dispositivo en su mano, _"qué demonios"_ sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo al ver en las notificaciones el nombre de su mejor amiga, deslizó los dedos sobre la pantalla abriendo la aplicación.

_**Kara Danvers: "¿puedes venir a mi apartamento a las 8pm?"**_

―¿Señorita Luthor está bien?― Jess la observaba con preocupación.

―Ah…si...dejemos esto para mañana, ya está muy tarde, vayan a descansar― los despidió a todos quedándose sola en la estancia, faltaban aún dos horas para su cita con Kara, _"¿enserio pensé en una cita?"_ negó con mucha vehemencia con su cabeza, mejor salía ya para su apartamento, tenía el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse de ropa, algún vestido sexy por si acaso, se debatía entre ir con o sin ropa interior, _"rayos vas a hablar con ella, a tener una conversación normal, sin besos, sin acercamientos calientes y… Dios, me enciende solo pensar en tenerla cerca", _recogió su bolso y algunos papeles que necesitaría revisar más tarde _"Antes era más fácil controlarme, Dios santo"_ salió hacia el ascensor pulsando el botón que la llevaría hasta el parqueadero donde su chófer ya la esperaba sosteniendo la puerta del Audi.

―Vamos a mi casa,― el auto se dirigió por las calles atestadas de Ciudad Nacional, Lena había olvidado el terrible tráfico en horas pico, normalmente no salía de su oficina sino hasta pasadas las 9pm.

―¿Señorita Luthor?― El conductor llamó su atención cuando ya habían pasado en silencio más de 10 minutos dentro del auto frente a su edificio.

―Sí, espérame unos minutos, debo ir a otro lugar― salió con prisa hacia la entrada, disponía de media hora para cambiarse de ropa, subió por el ascensor ansiosa, ingreso a la habitación casi corriendo al tiempo que se quitaba los tacones y los tiraba en el suelo, en su recamara logró ubicar un Jean ajustado y una camiseta simple sin mangas de color blanco, se colocó unas zapatillas blancas saltando fuera de la estancia, en pocos minutos ya estaba subiendo de nuevo al vehículo para partir hacia el apartamento de Kara.

10 minutos antes de la hora acordada y ella aún se debatía dentro del carro, ¿qué diablos le diría?, se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, su cabello recogido la hacía lucir demasiado seria, colocó su mano sobre el elástico que sostenía su cabello liberándolo sobre sus hombros, mucho mejor, suspiro mientras pulsaba la manija de la puerta.

―Señorita Luthor, no olvide la caja― de nuevo el chófer la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

―Ah… Gracias Luk― Sonrió con amabilidad tomando la caja rosa del asiento, luego salió del auto caminando hacia el complejo donde vivía su amiga, 5 minutos después estaba enfrente de la puerta con la mano sobre la madera, su estómago se contrajo con nerviosismo, una sensación que solía tener cuando las cosas andaban mal en su vida, bajo la mano rozando imperceptiblemente la rústica consistencia dando un paso atrás con la intención de huir, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que lo logrará.

―Ah…¿cómo…?― la morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

―Uhm…los latidos de tu corazón…conozco ese sonido.― la rubia señalaba su oído dando suaves toques con el dedo índice de su mano.―¿quieres pasar? O prefieres continuar con la huida― Soltó la puerta de su mano para abrirla por completo.

―No…estaba huyendo― La Luthor camino hasta la entrada extendiendo el brazo hacia la rubia mostrándole la caja.

―Si lo hacías Lena,― Sonrió divertida al tiempo que tomaba la caja y la abría descubriendo donas en su interior ―¿son de chocolate?―

―Son tus favoritas,― los ojos verdes se prendaron de los azules creando un ambiente lleno de tensión sexual. ―será mejor que… ― La morena desvío la mirada hacia la sala forzando los movimientos en sus piernas para alejarse del magnetismo de la rubia.

―Gra…gracias― Kara trago duro tratando de dominar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, caminó hacia la cocina dejando la caja sobre el mesón.

―¿Cómo estás?, vi en las noticias que has estado un poco ocupada― Lena intentó iniciar una conversación normal como cuando solían pasar tiempo juntas compartiendo como amigas.

―Lo siento Lena…― la rubia murmuró con tristeza.

―Porque te disculpas Kara,― la morena se levantó del sofá donde previamente se había acomodado acercándose hasta su amiga, levantó su mano hasta rozar la mejilla tímidamente con el envés, haciéndola temblar levemente. Los ojos azules se oscurecieron llenándose de lujuria al notar el sujetador de color negro que sobresalía de la camiseta blanca _"Porque diablos eligió ese color de sostén con esa camisa"_ se lamió el labio inferior Inconscientemente.

―No…― atrapó su mano alejando el toque tibio de su rostro al sentir los ojos verdes sobre sus labios ―No podemos seguir con esto― se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás controlando sus impulsos.

―Kara…tú me…―

―No termines esa oración, estas con James y yo…― suspiro exasperada ―Intente ser una seductora, intente jugar contigo…―

―Tu…¡¿Qué?!― Se separó bruscamente con visible enojo.

―Seguí las reglas para ser un buen seductor, aunque mi hermana después me explicó que en realidad era para ser un rompecorazones, ¿te imaginas? ¿Me imaginas siendo una…?― se tapó la boca golpeando mentalmente su frente _"malditos nervios que siempre la hacen hablar de más"_

―Jugaste al casanova conmigo ¿Kara Danvers?― Lena levantó una de sus cejas tensando la mandíbula y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, _"¿En serio el ratón trataba de jugar con el gato?"_

―Yo… Yo...juro que fue un error Lena, ese día que te pedí que me enseñaras a beber, realmente solo buscaba aprender, pero… pero…me embriague...nos embriagamos y entonces… Tu...y...yo...― El rostro de la rubia se sonrojo recordando las pocas imágenes que tenía de esa noche y luego de la mañana.

―No…pasó nada esa noche― la morena susurro sonrojada.

―¿Me…me mentiste?― los ojos azules se abrieron con incredulidad.

―No creo que estés en posición de reclamar nada, Don Juan de Marco― siseo Lena con sonrisa ladina. ―Y nunca lo aclaramos, asumiste cosas―

―No soy un…Don Juan…agh― el ceño de la rubia se frunció con molestia.

―Me sedujiste― le encantaba molestar a Kara.

―Yo…― La kryptoniana abría la boca sin poder articular algo medianamente coherente.

―Trataste de jugar conmigo― sus ojos verdes brillaban traviesos.

―Sí, pero es tu culpa…― no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco chillona.

―¿Cómo es eso mi culpa Kara?― Levantó su ceja.

―Tú…con tus movimientos sexys y esa ceja que me estremece cuando la levantas, esos malditos labios carnosos, besables y ese trasero… ― Apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos azules con fuerza _"odio el vómito verbal"_

―Así que miras mi trasero…― Ronroneo al tiempo que levantaba nuevamente la ceja y se mordía el labio inferior.

―No…hagas eso…― Tragó saliva, con la boca repentinamente seca, ahora sus ojos se oscurecieron en anhelante deseo.

―Me gustas Kara…― Tentó. ―¿Porque te contienes? Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo― la voz ronca de Lena la hipnotizó por completo y rompió su defensa, la morena extendió el brazo hasta colocar su mano en la nuca de la rubia, jalándola hacia sí para besarla con senda necesidad.

La lengua de la rubia lamió el labio superior y este se abrió con un ligero estremecimiento, dando el permiso para acariciar suavemente la lengua de su amante. Al tiempo, posó ambas manos en sus nalgas y la levantó, las piernas de Lena se enredaron en su cintura, caminó hasta el mesón de la cocina donde la hizo sentar colocando su cuerpo en medio de las piernas de la Luthor, ―Tenía tantas ganas de ver tu sostén desde que entraste por esa puerta― murmuró mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la morena.

―Oh Dios…Kara…te deseo― articuló abriendo la camisa de la rubia con un solo movimiento que arrancó algunos botones.

―Vas a tener que comprarme una camisa nueva― murmuró mordiendo el hombro desnudo con suavidad.

―¡Maldita sea Kara! Llévame a la cama ¡Ahora!― gritó con desesperación la Luthor.

―jajajajaja, estás muy ansiosa Lena, me gusta mirarte desnuda, déjame disfrutarlo― las manos de la heroína deslizaron el Jean fuera de las piernas de su amiga dejándola tan solo en ropa interior.

―Ahora solo te quiero dentro de mi Kara Danvers― la morena usó aquel tono mandón digno de la CEO de L-Corp.

―Me encanta ese lenguaje tan impropio― susurró en su oído con voz profunda enviando corrientazos a la columna de la Luthor ―pero a una mujer hay que mirarla, de lo contrario se desvanecería― se alejó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Estas… ¿usando la frase de una película de gigolos? ¿Es enserio?― enarco nuevamente la ceja observando los iris azules con diversión.

―Serás mi maldita perdición Lena Luthor― Kara tomó los labios con su boca mordiendo el inferior en el proceso, con súper fuerza logró elevar de nuevo a su amante enredándola nuevamente en su cintura para luego llevarla hasta la habitación donde la arrojó calculadamente sobre la cama y arrancándole la poca ropa que aun las separaba.

Habría bromeado sobre las "malas palabras" de la rubia, pero tenía la mente y el cuerpo en otra cosa. ―Me estas volviendo loca, Kara― Ronroneo al sentir el cuerpo desnudo que se posaba sobre el suyo y la lengua que se apoderaba de sus pezones. ―Oh… ¡Dios!― gimió sin control al sentir el roce de los dientes de su amante en las endurecidas puntas, no recordaba haber deseado y disfrutado tanto a una persona.

―Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre, Lena― La rubia mordió sutilmente el vientre desnudo que ahora se estremecía ante el contacto, con pequeños besos bajo hasta el monte de venus tomando los muslos por debajo colocándolos sobre sus hombros, abriéndolos para tener acceso al centro de Lena donde con su lengua recorrió con lentitud la extensión de su rosado exterior.

―Ah…¡Qué demonios!…Kara― La Luthor se estremeció levantando la cadera inconscientemente deseosa de mucho más y lo obtuvo, la de ojos azules presiono su lengua contra el hinchado botón colocando sus manos en el sexy trasero que tanto la calentaba, continuó lamiendo con más ahínco la carne rosada que se estremecía con cada toque, la cadencia y la fuerza cuidadosamente medida. La ansiedad de Lena y sus latidos fueron la guía perfecta, pues de ese modo Kara supo el exacto momento en el que aumentar el ritmo, ascendiendo el éxtasis de la morena quien no recordaba haber tenido un mejor sexo en su vida. La C.E.O. pudo sentirlo, creciente e intenso... ―Oh mierda, Kara…― Ya apenas podía hablar, se arqueo... ―me voy a… ¡Dios!…― Abrió los labios con antesala y buscando el preciado oxígeno.

Una milésima de segundo, y la rubia se abrió camino con dos dedos en las paredes calientes, húmedas y bombeantes de Lena. La intromisión, una por la que había rogado desde el principio desencadenó un estallido tal de placer, que el cuerpo níveo tembló en su completitud. ―¡Karaaaa!― Gritó su voz, con un tono ronco que erizó cada vello en el cuerpo de la Kryptoniana.

Morir después de aquello, bien valdría la pena... lo que no supo la Luthor es que la aparente quietud de la rubia en aquella oleada de goce, era apenas la antesala del vibrado casi imperceptible, pero preciso de alguien que siendo súper podía alcanzar una velocidad constante sin mucho esfuerzo. Onírico, e irreal... el que su clímax se prolongara por lo que pareció un tiempo eterno, y creció de nuevo ascendiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa... sin que pasara siquiera un minuto, la segunda ola que más bien describiría como un Tsunami arrastró su cuerpo y su consciencia a un estado como no había sentido jamás, alguien en verdad... había inyectado placer por cada torrente sanguíneo. El cuerpo exhausto y sensible de Lena, se desplomó de nueva cuenta en la cama, mientras ella intentaba robarles aire a sus pulmones y estaba segura incluso de ver brillos en el techo del apartamento de Kara. Ciertamente la rubia, bien podría ser una rompecorazones sin muchas dificultades, porque cualquier mujer que conociera, daría un brazo a cambio de un placer semejante; se tensó, tenía un problema grande... si es que Danvers decidiera cortar las cosas por lo sano.

Miró a la rubia levantarse de entre sus débiles muslos, en realidad sentía que era de gelatina en todo el cuerpo, y de hecho aún tenía pequeñas réplicas de placer en su entrepierna. Un sonrojo mayúsculo llenó sus mejillas al ver la barbilla y el rostro de su "amiga", la había manchado, que manchado... le había eyaculado en la cara, gimió de pura vergüenza y se abrazó a una almohada.

―¿Estas bien?― Preguntó Kara, temiendo no haber controlado su fuerza como lo supuso.

―Estoy... en la Luna―

―Eso es bueno ¿Verdad?― Lena solo atinó a asentir. ―¿Lo hice bien?― Típica pregunta de novatos, pero... Kara en realidad lo era, a lo que la morena volvió a asentir.

―Acércate― La llamo Lena de vuelta, por lo que Kara gateó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, se acomodó sobre su regazo y se inclinó para darle un beso. Luthor pudo probar su sabor en la boca de su amante, e incluso sintió la humedad creciente que mojaba su monte de venus, ahora en contacto aquel cúmulo de nervios hinchado y en roce con su piel. ―Ahora tú gritarás mi nombre―

La enorme sonrisa que la Kryptoniana le dio a Lena, la estremeció, había visto esa mirada antes, así que algo en su interior lo anticipó, cuando la voz cálida susurró. ―Te amo―

Se congeló, aquello no sonaba a juego... parecía del tipo serio. La besó rápidamente obligándose a dejar el pensamiento postergado, como la dama que era, no dejaría insatisfecha a su amante ni siquiera por accidente.

Pero no había siquiera sujetado uno de esos maravillosos y formidables pechos de la guerrera Kryptoniana cuando Kara se irguió de vuelta un tanto tensa. ―Por Rao, ¿en serio no pueden mantenerse a salvo 15 minutos?―

―¿Eh?― Aquello descolocó a la pelinegra.

―Una emergencia― La faz de Kara era en realidad un gran poema.

―Oh― Entendió las palabras, aunque su cerebro no las procesara del todo.

―Sigue pensando lo que sea que estés pensando, vuelvo en 10 minutos ¡Lo juro!―

―Claro―...

Más tardó Kara en cambiarse, ponerse el traje y salir volando, que Lena en buscar algo de ropa y salir corriendo del apartamento de la reportera. ¿Porque tenía que decir la palabra de las 4 letras? Tan lindo que estaba todo…

**Dos días después…**

―¡Kara abre la maldita puerta!, sé muy bien que estás ahí― Alex golpeaba la puerta del apartamento de su hermana con bastante fuerza.

―¡Vete Alex! No quiero verte― La rubia se encontraba recostada en el sofá con un gran vaso de helado de pistacho sobre su vientre.

―¡Si no abres esa maldita puerta en 5 segundos voy llamar a mamá!,― la pelirroja sacó el celular consciente de que ella estaría usando su visión de rayos x para constatar que lo haría.

―¡No lo hagas! Demonios― Usando su súper velocidad salió de los mullidos cojines abriendo la puerta en dos segundos arrebatando el celular de la mano de la mayor ―Alex déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo―

―Pero qué…Diablos Kara…has estado llorando―

―¡¿Qué?!... No, por supuesto que no, solo estaba viendo una película muy triste, sabes cómo me ponen los dramas― Camino de vuelta hacia el sofá acomodándose nuevamente en la esquina dándole espacio a la mayor.

―No recuerdo muchos momentos tristes en el remake de Jumanji― cruzó los brazos mientras se inclinaba en el sillón al lado de la rubia. ―Dime la verdad Kara…¿algo paso con Lena?―

―¿Porque tiene que ver con ella? No es como si mi mundo girará a su alrededor Alex―

―Si lo hace, llevas dos días suspirando por el intercomunicador, Win está pensando que pudiste haber sido víctima de algún virus diseñado por Max Lord, creo que lo está investigando―

―Estúpido Win― murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de la silla ― Me reuní con ella para terminar con el juego―

―Pero…no lo hiciste―

―No lo hice…le dije que la amaba y ella…― Kara soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones tratando de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos sin mucho éxito.

―Demonios…― Alex se levantó de un salto del sillón impulsándose con prisa hacia la puerta ―Le voy a romper todos los huesos― corrió escaleras abajo hasta la salida donde había dejado su moto, se colocó el casco encendiendo el vehículo para tomar la calle principal a toda velocidad hacia el edificio de L-Corp.

Al llegar a la recepción uso su placa del FBI para obtener total acceso hasta la oficina de la CEO, si J'onzz se enteraba de eso, pasaría una temporada larga colocando multas de tránsito, subió por el ascensor con creciente enojo hasta llegar a su destino, sin embargo, la secretaría de Lena le impidió el ingreso alegando que se encontraba ocupada por lo que la terminó haciendo a un lado y abriendo la puerta doble por la fuerza.

―Disculpe señorita Luthor ella…―

―Alex, pero que sorpresa― se levantó del escritorio dejando a un lado los papeles que se encontraba revisando, mostrando esa sonrisa genuina que solo reservaba para sus amigos ―no te preocupes Jess, no hay problema, por favor comunícate con contabilidad, cambia la reunión para mañana― la morena invitó a la Danvers a sentarse en aquel sofá blanco perla que adornaba la pared lateral de su oficina.

―A qué debo el honor de tu visita Alex, ¿vienes como agente?―

―No…― la pelirroja espero a que la asistente cerrará la puerta para impulsarse fuera del cómodo sillón. ―¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana Lena?!―

―Wow... Ya me habían advertido de tu sobreprotección, pero ahora estás aquí para tener la... ¿Charla antigua?― Sonrió de una forma falsa. ―¿No crees que Kara ya está un poco grandecita para que tengas que hacer de bravucona?― Ironizó, cuando en el fondo sabía que por un arrebato había perdido a su mejor amiga y eso era suficientemente doloroso, pero no sería una cosa que Lena Luthor delataría.

―No Luthor,― Le devolvió el mismo tipo de sonrisa desdeñable. ―Esa charla te la hubiera dado, si hubieras tenido las agallas de hacerte su novia y no solo acostarte con ella, para dejarla tirada después― En dos zancadas Alex cortó la distancia entre las dos, mientras Lena la miraba con la misma altivez, movió su mano con increíble rapidez para asestar un puñetazo que requiriese cirujano plástico.

Pero un agarre de prensadora la paró en el acto, oyeron el sonido de los vidrios del ventanal de Lena terminando de caer. Así en milésimas de segundos la imagen de Lena fue reemplazada por un rostro familiar y unos ojos de frío tono azul. ―No Alex― Murmuró entre dientes acrecentando la arruga en su frente ya de por sí ceñuda.

―En serio? ¿Le vas a salvar el pellejo? ¿De verdad no oíste lo que dijo?― Se quejó la hermana mayor sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ―No hay una maldita emergencia que atender en todo este inmenso mundo?― Intentó desprenderse del agarre.

―Esta... era la prioridad― sólo entonces Kara la soltó, alejándose de ambas caminando hacia el balcón ―Disculpa por la ventana, ya sabes dónde enviar la cuenta de lo arreglos― Está vez le habló a Lena sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, su tono frío de voz contrasto con aquel que generalmente era alegre y amistoso.

―Espera Kara― la Luthor la siguió apresurada extendiendo el brazo para poder atrapar con su mano la capa roja que ondeaba por el aire proveniente de la que antes era una gran ventana ―No te vayas― susurro nerviosa.

―No creo que podamos hacerlo sobre el escritorio esta vez Lena, si eso es lo que deseas― Ironizó la rubia dándole la espalda aun a su amiga.

―Pero que carajos...― La pelirroja se sonrojo ante las palabras de su ya no tan pequeña hermana.

―No…es…por eso...que― la de ojos verdes se sonrojo ante las imágenes que se disparaban en su cerebro.

―Tu ritmo cardíaco me dice otra cosa― se giró sonriendo de medio lado, pero sus ojos permanecían con ese tono azul demasiado frío.

―Kara…maldita sea…¿puedes cerrar la boca por una vez?― la morena se exaspero.

―¡Me abandonaste después de que te hice el amor! ― La voz chillona de la rubia se logró escuchar afuera de la oficina.

―Oh por Dios…― los ojos avellana se ensancharon con visible sorpresa.

―¡Dijiste esa maldita palabra antes de hacerte mía! Y luego me dejaste en la cama― Lena manoteo en el aire molesta.

―Oh, esto no está pasando...― Alex cayó sobre el sofá mareada ante tanta información.

―¡Tenía una emergencia! ¡Tú solo aprovechaste la oportunidad para salir corriendo!― La rubia dio un paso más cerca de su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

―Kara uno no usa esa palabra cuando solo tiene sexo, teníamos un convenio, ¡solo era sexo!― la Luthor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en modo defensivo.

―Voy a meter mis dedos en mis oídos hasta que los tímpanos estallen y no pueda seguir oyendo esto, la sordera era un insignificante precio por la paz― La pelirroja dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla.

―Oh… ¡¿entonces tengo que disculparme por decirte que te amaba después de que te vinieras en… mi cara?!―

―Mátenme...― Fue ignorada olímpicamente.

―¡Me dio pánico Kara!― La Luthor dejó caer sus brazos a los lados al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza apesadumbrada.

―¡¿Qué?!―Las dos Danvers preguntaron sorprendidas ante la revelación.

―Tuve miedo…― arrastró sus pasos hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer sin mucho estilo. ―¿Sabes cuántas veces he oído esa palabra y cuantas veces esas mismas personas me han decepcionado?― Musitó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

―Oh Lena…― los ojos azules cambiaron a un tono más cálido al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga ―Yo sé que no es fácil para ti escuchar esas palabras, pero…debí ser honesta desde antes contigo…siempre te he amado, es…es solo que hasta ahora pude ser consciente de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti...y.…está bien si no sientes lo mismo por mi…―

―Es por eso que estoy tan asustada…― La morena levantó la cabeza posando sus ojos verdes sobre los azules ―Yo también te…te amo Kara, me enamore de ti desde la primera vez en la que te presentaste con tu primo en mi oficina,―

―y tú me deslumbraste, con toda esa elegancia y belleza, me quedé sin voz y apenas pude afirmar lo que pensaba―

―Pero vienes a mi intentando ser... todo lo que me causa temor, sabiendo que me arrojaba de cabeza al vacío y está vez no me atraparías, porque era un juego. Intenté vivir con eso, eso puedo manejarlo... La incertidumbre no, no puedo pensar ni siquiera lo que sentiría si después de vivir este sentimiento contigo, me fuera arrebatado de algún modo. Ser un affaire, tu juguete... Podría soportarlo, ser... La persona que dejaste de amar, no... Eso no puedo―

Kara camino hasta estar enfrente de la Luthor para arrodillarse y acunarla en sus brazos. ―Esa es la cuestión Lena... no iré a ningún lado, lo que siento o creo sobre ti no cambiará, siempre te protegeré... Te atraparé. No existe en este universo algo que pueda hacer que te olvide o que deje de quererte, porque incluso en las cosas que piensas que son tus defectos, yo... Yo solo encuentro más cosas para amar de ti―

Se escuchó un flash. ―Esto es para la posteridad... Ya verán, acabará en un museo― Alex había sacado su celular para tomar una foto del instante.

―¿Sigues aquí?― la rubia la miro con expresión interrogante.

Lena no pudo evitar reírse de la circunstancia, cuando en realidad ahora sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. ―Quiero una copia―

―tal parece que al final si tendremos la charla antigua...― Kara frunció el ceño. ―Otro día.― Se aclaró la garganta. ―Y no quiero ser aguafiestas, ni es porque creo que acabo de tener un coma diabético... Pero Luthor sigo siendo la hermana mayor y está este pequeño asunto de James que... ―

―Terminé con él hace una semana― aclaro la Luthor.

―En serio?― los ojos azules brillaron con emoción.

―¿Sabes cuánto lamenté que ese día en particular estuviera en mi casa?

―Ho.. si, por eso...― escondió su mirada triste entre sus rubios cabellos.

―No... No seas tonta, claro que fue por tí. Repentinamente la idea de estar cerca de Él o siquiera besarlo, fue horrible... No dejaba de pensar en tí, o en lo buena que eres en la cama, ¿Cómo diablos es que eres tan buen en ello?―

―Uhm…estuve investigando... Uhm… un poco, Alex…dejo una película por error en mi DVD el otro día que...― La hermana mayor se sonrojo al recordar que recientemente Maggie le había regalado un CD con algunos videos un poco subidos de tono.

―Así que…investigación…― se lamio los labios al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de la rubia ―podría darte un par de clases extra… Ya sabes…para practicar― Entorno las cejas a sabiendas de los efectos que eso causaba en su amante.

―Siempre podemos terminar lo que empezamos aquel día sobre tu escritorio― Kara la envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura pegándole a su cuerpo.

―Ok yo me largo... Esto supera y por mucho mi tolerancia de un año entero...― _"tendré que pasar por ese maldito DVD de paso, por el apartamento de Kara" _la pelirroja se encaminó hacia la salida de la oficina dejando atrás ese ambiente de lujuria, cerró la puerta a su espalda notando la cercanía del oído de la asistente de cara con la superficie, obviamente había escuchado todo, su rostro sonrojado y esa expresión de sorpresa, era bastante evidente, se aclaró la garganta ―Jess, será mejor que te tomes el día, creo que tu jefa estará bastante ocupada―

―Oh por Rao… Lena― la voz de su "hermanita" la hizo agachar la mirada con vergüenza, tanto ella como la asistente desviaron la mirada de la puerta doble, Jess camino hasta su escritorio sacando el bolso con nerviosismo.

―Te pido un taxi?― Alex le ofreció de manera cordial al tiempo que sacaba el celular del bolsillo.

―Ah…si...así...Lena...―de nuevo el tono característico de Kara incómodo a las dos mujeres.

―Mejor… ―la secretaria señaló el elevador a lo que ambas asintieron sin decir más palabras, tan sólo el sonido sordo de algo golpeando el suelo con insistencia rompía el sepulcral silencio del último piso de ese edificio. ―El…escritorio tiene un lado más corto…es un poco inestable…―Trato de explicar Jess cuánto más se sonrojaba.

―No necesito saber eso, pero gracias― ambas subieron al ascensor deseando dejar de escuchar los gemidos, las puertas se cerraron justo en el momento en el que el nombre de Lena en voz chillona de Kara, resonaba por todo el maldito piso.

―Wow…ese sí que es un gran final― murmuró la secretaría haciéndolas estallar en una sonora carcajada, ambas necesitarían terapia después de esto.


End file.
